


do i know you, baby, let me see

by angstlairde



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, I don't know how to tag this, Kinda, i guess you could call it this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Here are some things Cassian has learned about Jyn:She burrows, into his coat, into his side, into his warm, naked skin under the sheets. She likes to worm her way between his arm and his side and press her face to his shoulder in the mornings. She likes when he talks to her quietly in Spanish.Here are some things Jyn has learned about Cassian:He wakes up early every day without regret. He likes to pull her into his arms and rest his head on her shoulder. He likes to kiss her, lush, content when he can.





	do i know you, baby, let me see

**Author's Note:**

> and this, kids, it what you call a drabble that shouldn't have happened. seriously, i probably shouldn't have written this, but its been sticking to my mind and bothering me, so maybe it'll stop now lol

Here are some things Cassian has learned about Jyn:

She likes steaming hot coffee with lots of sugar when she wakes up. She likes to wear his old, worn-soft pajama shirts, much too large on her and comfortable cotton underwear. She burrows, into his coat, into his side, into his warm, naked skin under the sheets. She is always still half-asleep when she gets up to find him in the kitchen. She likes to worm her way between his arm and his side and press her face to his shoulder in the mornings. She talks excited and fast when she’s on to something. She likes to push him down and let him bite at her throat when she moves on top of him. She likes to curl on top of him, at night, and wrap an arm around his chest to make sure he doesn’t leave. She likes when he talks to her quietly in Spanish. She likes it best when he is rough and fast and makes her sure she is alive.

Here are some things Cassian has learned about himself:

He likes green eyes with stardust in them, shining up at him. He likes brown hair fluttering around the sides of her face. He likes the heavy warmth of her on top of him. He likes her shoulders peeking out at him from under his shirts. He likes the way her hips feel underneath soft cotton. He likes the way coffee tastes on his tongue, and on her tongue. He likes the way she curls into him. He likes the way she takes control of him. He likes the way she is sharp edges and sharper eyes. He likes the way she is everything but soft, and easy, and smooth.

Here are some things Cassian has learned:

He is in love. He has been in love for a while. He loves Jyn.

* * *

Here are some things Jyn has learned about Cassian:

He likes when her hair is falling down around her face and he can push it back. He likes orange juice in the morning, better than anything else. He wakes up early every day without regret. He likes to wander around their apartment in nothing but pajama pants. He likes when she burrows into his arms. He gets quiet and eyes get quick when he is figuring something out. He likes to pull her into his arms and rest his head on her shoulder. He likes to pull her hair out of its bun and run his hands through it. He likes to bury his face between her thighs. He likes to kiss her, lush, content when he can. He likes to tuck her in his arms at night, and run his fingers across her ribs. He likes it best when she is not easy with him and makes him sure he is alive.

Here are some things Jyn has learned about herself:

She is jealous when she sees him with someone else. She likes when he smiles, and his eyes squint up. She likes to tangle her fingers in his hair. She likes his warm earth-colored eyes best. She likes when he runs his hands up her sides. She likes the way he curls a hand around her waist whenever they walk together. She likes the way her heart swells up in her chest whenever he takes her hand. She likes the way he always stops to talk to any dog he sees. She likes when he looks at her like she’s the only thing worth looking at.

Here are some things Jyn has learned:

She is in love. She has been in love for awhile, even when she forgot what it was. She is in love with Cassian.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! please leave a message at the beep >beep<


End file.
